


Merlin in the modern world

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fan Art, Gen, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: I started this months ago but have been so busy with school etc that I only added the finishing touches yesterday
(finally)Done in acrylic on sanded floorboard(as a panel) with irridescant white ink used in the backgroundthe spell was lifted from the merlin wiki a as the enchantment Sofia uses on Arthur,I don't really think Merlin would ever do something like that to  Arthur but it kinda amused my merthur shipping lil heart.





	




End file.
